1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical methods and apparatus in general, and more particularly to surgical methods and apparatus for the repair of the meniscus.
2. Background of Related Art
The knee has two C-shaped pieces of cartilage called the lateral meniscus and the medial meniscus. They help disperse friction in the knee joint between the femur (thighbone) and the tibia (shinbone). Once a meniscus is torn, it no longer functions as it should and either needs to be repaired or removed. Since the meniscus has a very poor blood supply, it is unlikely that a damaged meniscus would be able to undergo a normal healing process. Since removal of the meniscus increases the risk of osteoarthritis, it is preferable to repair the meniscus when possible.
One method of repairing a damaged meniscus involves arthroscopic surgery. The goal of the surgery is to securely hold the damaged tissue together long enough to facilitate healing. This is accomplished by threading long needles into the meniscus and out an incision in the back. Suture threads are tied together on the outside of the knee to bring the tear together. By utilizing specially designed devices employing multiple sutures and knot pusher instruments, surgeons can repair a meniscus while making a relatively small incision.